


Funny How This Happens, Isn't It?

by etsy4



Category: bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Chance Meetings, College, Cute Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Dancer Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Developing Friendships, Dorks in Love, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Meetings, Forehead Kisses, Friends to Lovers, Jeon Jungkook is a Sweetheart, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope is Whipped, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope is a Sweetheart, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope-centric, Kim Namjoon | RM is a Sweetheart, Kim Seokjin | Jin is a Good Hyung, Kim Taehyung | V is Bad at Feelings, Love Confessions, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Min Yoongi | Suga is Bad at Feelings, My First Fanfic, Park Jimin (BTS) is Bad At Feelings, Romantic Friendship, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Soft Min Yoongi | Suga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22162579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etsy4/pseuds/etsy4
Summary: College is different for everybody, it's a big mess sometimes, and sometimes it gets pretty complicated. But eventually you'll end up exactly where you need to be, maybe even with who you need to be with.College AU where the boys all meet by accident in the college cafeteria after it's crazy busy, but they each create new friendships and maybe find the people they were meant to be with. Probably going to be a slow burn, slow to develop type thing because college is WaCk and feelings are hard to express. :')
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin
Kudos: 8





	1. Sticky Rice and Sticky Situations

**Author's Note:**

> First ever fic woohooo! I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoy these boys :)

Hoseok’s days were going pretty smoothly for his first semester as a second year student. Always smooth and always predictable. His Monday schedule was always the same: wake up and get dressed for the day (while attempting to not wake up his roommate), grab something for breakfast before his calculus class at nine, second class of the day at ten thirty for a literature lecture, a quick lunch, and finally dance class from one until three even though on most days he wasn’t getting out of the studio until nearly four pm. Hoseok was never satisfied with his dance practices until he had sweated through his baggy white tee shirt and the soles of his feet were burning from the force of repeatedly hitting the hardwood floor. Until he reached that point the studio was all his, the glass walls and their mirror reflection focusing only onto his body, the fluid passion exuding from his sharp and quick movements timed with the languid twists of his torso and arms, with his music serenading his dancing through the discrete speaker he always brought along with him. This was where he felt most alive, the pressure of his schoolwork and parents had been starting to wear on him toward the middle of the semester. But coming to the studio where nobody was watching, where the thoughts of what others may think of his dancing never crossed his mind. This was a place Hoseok could release all his tension from the past week, and where he could feel the confidence begin to build back into him for the coming days. These were the beats, the melodies, the tempos that kept him moving, motivated, and inspired.

Walking back to the dorm, the muscles in his calves stretched with that satisfying ache that indicated the end of a successful practice and the subtle cooling cling of sweat on the tops of his arms and forehead meant that he had pushed harder than the last time he had practiced. As he trotted out of the gym, gym bag hanging over his shoulder, and his headphones playing his next set list, Hoseok couldn’t help but watch the curving sidewalks and tall brick buildings surrounding him as he walked past. So many rooms filled with so many people moving throughout their day to day lives, without him but without the _knowledge_ of him either. Most students he passed were in pairs or small groups, laughing or chatting as they went to their classes or afternoon activities. It was always nice to see some friendly faces from his classes, passing by with a simple but energetic 'hey!' or happy wave and smile as he kept walking up the patterned brick pathway. But even with these small interactions, Hoseok couldn't help but feel as if they weren't as fulfilling as he had falsely hoped they would be. He found that with his increasingly busy life of classes, dance practice, homework, and family, that having lots of meaningful friendships just kind of fell to the back burner. There simply just wasn't enough time in the day if he really wanted to follow his career dreams for dancing in the future.

One he reached his dorm Hoseok fumbled in his hoodie pocket for his keys and he put his ID card up to the scanner, with the obnoxious _'BEEP'_ he was brought back to the reality of where he was. Just a short walk down the hallway and he was in his empty and peacefully quiet room. He moved his lime green backpack onto his desk chair so he could place his gym bag down by his desk. Walking over to his dresser he looked for a fresh tee shirt, jeans, clean black briefs, and towel to finally get the remaining traces of his time at the studio off of his shiny and slightly tacky skin. Then after a quick and refreshing shower Hoseok got dressed, pulled on his blue hoodie and matching sneakers to go grab something to eat for the night. Without any idea of the mess he would soon be walking into.

Taking the 3 flights up the stairs to the top of the university cafeteria left that twinge of a burn in his thighs after his particularly heavy dance practice that day. Just as he walked up to the counter to swipe his ID card in for the night did he realize how big of a mistake he had made.

5 pm was the absolute _worst_ time to go get dinner, _especially_ on a Monday night, and tonight was no exception. After a whole afternoon of dancing, a hot meal and chill conversation would be perfect. But much like many other nights, tonight that ideal was not going to happen.

After about 20 minutes of waiting in line, Hoseok finally got what he was hoping for. Well at least the hot meal part. A freshly made bowl of sticky white rice, a warm bowl of freshly made japchae, and some napa cabbage kimchi. Seemed like a pretty successful start to the evening minus the waiting, but now came for the tricky part - finding a place to sit.. Everywhere he looked the single spaced seating or even the tables for four seemed full, and after searching the back, front, and even the hidden room at the side where all the loud kids always were..there was nothing. Upon circling back once again to the farthest back point of the top floor there was only one space open: empty wrap around booth in the furthest corner. 

An undisturbed little set aside paradise. 

After pushing away the twinge of guilt for taking such a large space for himself, Hoseok all but ran over to steal the table, eyeing all the corners of the room as he reached the booth. Placing down the bowls of now semi warm food he took off his hoodie with his keys and ID and put it right onto the table, a subtle symbol saying:

_'please for the love of God I searched for this spot for 20 minutes **please** don't sit here'. _

Jogging over to the drink station on the other side of the room, he continued to scan the area in a faint attempt at making sure nobody took his spot. After grabbing a glass of sprite Hoseok quickly walked back to the booth, and with a relieved sigh, he found that nobody had taken his spot. He set down the glass and climbed into the spot closest to the wall in the back, keeping a soft eye on the room around him. In that five minutes of calm upon sitting down he retrieved a pair of metal chopsticks in the little container on the table, and he began to eat as he watched the people around him go about their nightly routines. Surprisingly the japchae was still warm and soft, the rice had gone a little cold but the kimchi would make up for that soon enough. Hoseok had stopped paying attention for some time, while he had gotten about five still warm bites in before he looked up to the sound of a voice in front of him.

"Hey uh, you mind if I sit here?"


	2. Food For Thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok was just settling down for dinner when he was approached by someone he's never seen before. They chat and find they have a lot more in common than they thought.

Hoseok looked up to the sight of a thin man with soft, but rather messy, teal hair with his bangs laying over the majority of his face but not quite obstructing his eyes. He stood in a pair of ripped jeans, a white baggy tee stretching down to his upper thighs, black sneakers, and at his shoulders he was topped off with an oversized black bomber jacket. Hoseok hadn't quite processed what he had just said to him, staring back at the other man with wide doe eyes, he was caught on how effortlessly cool he looked standing in front of him. It wasn't until Hoseok heard the other man breathe out a small sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose that he realized he had just been asked a question.

"Huh? Uh, I'm sorry what did you say?" Hoseok managed to stutter out, with wide eyes at the realization that someone was speaking to him. He closed his mouth hoping the other man hadn't noticed it being slightly agape, he had been so focused on finally getting something to eat that he had completely zoned out to the world around him.

"I um, asked if you'd mind if I sat here.." The other man did a quick glance over his shoulder directing Hoseok to the still very crowded cafeteria seating. The other man was squeezing at the top of his other arm anxiously as he spoke, "There aren't any other open spaces and I uh, am here by myself and I noticed that nobody was coming over to sit with you. So I thought I'd ask? I dunno that was probably rude of me to say. Sorry I'll leave you alone-" The other man was half way through giving Hoseok a shallow bow when he finally processed what was going on.

"Oh! No no! Of course you can sit here too!" Hoseok stumbled out a quick reply before the other man could walk away. "There's plenty of space," he reached up to rub at the back of his neck as he felt the beginnings of an awkward smile climb across his face. " I actually felt kinda bad taking all this space for myself but there really isn't anywhere else available tonight. You can totally sit here too! Uh, i-if you want to." Hoseok could feel his cheeks reddening as he sought to convince the other man to sit with him, and avoid the embarrassment of sitting alone on such a busy night.

With a slightly shifty glance, the other man took off his jacket and set it on the opposing side of the booth to Hoseok. The other man let out a relieved sigh and exasperated chuckle as he looked back over to him, "Thanks man, I really appreciate it. I'm gonna go get something to eat, hopefully _something_ will still be warm. That japchae is lookin' pretty good honestly." With a glance over to Hoseok's bowl of noodles, he turned on his heel and walked out into the main area of the top floor. 

Hoseok was alone again, with a flustered look on his face as he contemplated what he had just agreed to. Sitting down for dinner with a.. _stranger?_

And a pretty cool looking stranger at that.

He took a sip of his sprite in a small attempt to calm down, hopefully by the time the other man had come back he wouldn't notice how red Hoseok's face had gotten. This would be fine right? Maybe friendly conversation and a new acquaintance? Or..maybe awkward silence and uncomfortable scrolling through the same Instagram posts in an attempt to look preoccupied.. Hoseok attempted to push out those thoughts as he went back to taking bites of the cold rice and warm kimchi, trying to either hurry up and eat so he wouldn't have to find out which option would come to fruition in the next few minutes, or at least look busy enough so when the other man came back Hoseok wouldn't look like he was trying to come back down from their last conversation.

After nearly five minutes of Hoseok scrambling to get himself back in order and keep his excitement of the new company, the other man had returned with the exact same thing that Hoseok had in front of him. There was a small, but friendly smile upon the other man's face; where the corners of his lips pushed his rather full cheeks upward making his sharp eyes close ever so slightly. This seemed to be his subtle way of saying _'thank you for saving me from the chaos that is the rest of this room.'_ The message, while silent in it's sending, rang loud and clear as they both began eating, but after some time the other man had noticed Hoseok itching to speak. 

"I um.. dunno if you were wondering, but my name is Min Yoongi, I'm a second year student. I've seen you around every now and then, you pass by the science department pretty often right? Going to the gym I'm guessing?" Yoongi asked, to open up the conversation. Hoseok gave a slight nod in agreement, not sure if he should correct him about going to the studio in the back of the gym. "I'm a computer science and music double major, I work at the I.T. desk in the lobby, so I'm over there pretty often. Those glass walls in the front of the building keep me occupied when the department is slow." Yoongi took another bite of kimchi before he spoke again with a shy awkward laugh, "Now that I think about it.. it kinda makes me sound like a stalker, but you're just one of the few people who stand out when they go that way. Everybody else is a scrawny, pale, science nerd who looks like they haven't slept since leaving the womb." Yoongi let out a giggle that brought his shoulders in as they bobbed up and down, Hoseok laughed along with him as they both diverted their glances back to their food.

"Yeah, I go down there pretty often actually. I'm a dance major so I practice almost every day if I can," Hoseok said with a wide smile as he picked his gaze up along with a piece of kimchi. "My uh, my name's Jung Hoseok. You can call me Hobi though if you like, my friends normally call me by that." He said around his bite, he could see Yoongi giving him an interested smile and nodding along as he spoke, not making any moves to interrupt him. "Ah so, you're a second year too? What got you into music? Do you play any instruments?" Hoseok asked inquisitively, he hadn't expected them to have _anything_ in common in the slightest, given their stark difference in appearances. But here they both were chatting about music and instruments, their individual experiences at the university, and general getting to know each other questions. 

This wasn't how either of them had expected their evenings to go; they both had expected to eat alone in a corner of the top floor, scroll through Instagram, and try to not make eyes with the other students watching them eat alone. But yet, they had both come to get to know a former stranger not expecting to have anything in common. Hoseok thought as he chatted with Yoongi, _'This_ is what it should be like. I think this is going to be something good.' unbeknownst to him, his new friend sitting across from him had been thinking the exact same thing.


	3. Three's a Crowd, But Four's Twice the Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin is facing the common predicament of the evening. Scavenging for a place to sit and eat dinner was the last thing on his mind for the day.  
> Good thing he knows a few friendly faces around campus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Looks like we're finally getting a couple faces up in here now!  
> Look forward to some new developments with new people, and maybe established ones too ;)

The two lingered at their table after they had finished eating, even going back for a little something sweet to go along with the relaxing company in the bustle of the cafeteria. The conversation was just simple and sweet, no strong expectations of what the company should be or how it should feel. Just genuine getting to know each other and light laughter. The slight glint in each other's eyes, gummy smiles pushing up their cheeks, and the way their chins rested in their palms were all that each other needed to see to know that this was a good thing. Maybe even a  _ really  _ good thing

College didn't make it hard to feel lonely, the bland and boring buildings, dragging classes with their passionless professors, and the groups of other students always huddled together with excited or animated chit chat had often made the both of them feel as if even when they were  _ surrounded _ by people - they were both just as alone. But now, things were different. A genuine connection between two prior  _ strangers,  _ really said a lot about how the right people will find you.

Just as soon as you stop looking _. _

And to Hoseok's surprise, this would only be the first of _ many _ of the right people finding him.

They had both finished their desserts and were just chatting about each other's semester so far, as they were both far too stuffed to leave just yet, when they had heard a sweet and peppy voice calling over to them. They both turned to see a boy with soft peachy pink hair, a simple black tee, and lightly faded skinny jeans quickly and excitedly hopping over to their table. "~Hoseok hyung~!" the boy lightly tousled at his pinkish hair as he spoke. "Oh wait, a-are you about to leave?" he asked Hoseok with shiny wide puppy eyes. Hoseok gave a quick glance over to Yoongi to ask the unspoken question of  _ 'I dunno? Are we?',  _ Yoongi gave his glace a passing thought then quickly shook his head in response.

"Oh uh, no? I don't believe so?" Hoseok answered with a shrug and pouty lips. The new boy let out an exasperated smile as he set down his warm bowl of kimchi jjigae and slid next to Hoseok. 

"Ah, that's so good to know. God, I was so afraid I'd have to eat dinner tonight _ all alone _ out on the balcony! That would've been the  _ worst, especially  _ in this weather." Jimin sighed with a shiver, then he reached over to the center of the table to retrieve a pair of chopsticks to finally start eating his dinner. The other two boys simply looked at each other, not being able to help but crack a smile and giggle at his dramatics. The air fell slightly stagnant for half a second before Hoseok realized that Yoongi had no idea who this strange, yet charming boy was that just sat down to eat with the two of them.

" _ Oh! _ Yoongi hyung this is Jimin! He takes the same dance course that I do in the afternoons." Hoseok stuttered out, hoping to bring back the relaxed atmosphere they had before Jimin had arrived. At the introduction Yoongi and Jimin both give each other an awkward but kind wave across the table, admitting a small chuckle from each side.

Jimin looks Yoongi over for an extra second, curious how they became friends, since they don’t  _ exactly _ look like they’d have much in common. Yoongi looks like he would prefer to keep to himself, he may even be a little cold, reserved even.

_ The total opposite of Hoseok. _

“So uh...How long have you guys known each other?” Jimin looks to Hobi sitting next to him, slowly following his gaze with Hoseok’s over to Yoongi.

The two exchange a quick glance and a small gawky smile. “Hmm..Maybe only an hour?” Yoongi replies with a light laugh, “Hoseok-ah is pretty cool, we both are really into music. But mine is more the producing end rather than dance though. You’re a dancer too right?” Jimin nods, “Yeah, me and Hobi hyung both do dance. I do classical ballet with theatrical variations, and he does hip-hop and street dance! He’s a dance  _ fiend, _ I swear, he hardly ever leaves that studio.” He gives Hoseok a squinted eye roll with a little nudge on the shoulder, but Hoseok just laughs it off with his signature heart shaped smile. 

_ Yoongi feels his heart do a funny little flip at that. _

The night continues on much the same way as it had begun, Yoongi reintroduces himself and Jimin does the same. They share their thoughts about music, favorite artists, classes, how nasty their freshman years were..all the works. Yoongi is becoming increasingly aware of how as Jimin eats his meal for the night, his cheeks puff up into his eyes creating the squishiest, and softest squint Yoongi had ever seen. ‘ _ A peach’...  _ Yoongi thinks, ‘ _ he’s soft and pink like a peach’.  _ He looks over to Hoseok, giggling and smiling Hoseok,  _ ‘and he is something else entirely’. _

Only then is Yoongi snapped out of his thoughts when another boy appears at the edge of their table. Clad in a bold red long sleeve, striped black pants, and matching black sneakers. His hair lays across his forehead in soft brown waves. Just as Hoseok has also noticed the new man, Jimin is quickly sliding out of the booth and up next to the man, wrapping him a warm hug.

_ “Taehyungie!”  _ Jimin smiles into the man’s chest, “Come sit with us!” Jimin pulls Taehyung into the booth alongside him. Hoseok scoots closer to Yoongi, attempting to keep the similar spacing between the four of them now in the booth. Hoseok shoots Yoongi a warm smile with a matching shrug of his shoulders. Yoongi feels a soft smile creep onto his lips, along with a light reddening on the apples of his cheeks. But before anybody can notice his sudden flush, Jimin jumps straight into introducing the new man sitting with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm still alive! Just started college back up and the spring semester is already beating me up!!  
> But! I will do my best to post a chapter every so often! Thank you for following along with me and this story, prepare for more maknae trouble >:)


	4. Reaching For Fifths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin introduces Taehyung to the rest of the table, but he doesn't realize how flustered he gets over his ~very~ cool classmate. Another familiar face pops up in the cafeteria, and Yoongi takes the initiative to bring him in.

“This is Taehyung, he’s in my art history and principles of design classes!” Jimin says excitedly, looking over at the other man with wide and soft eyes. “He’s the one that makes all of those really unique paintings that I showed you last semester hyung.” Jimin shifts his glance over to Hoseok, who after a pause of trying to remember, finally invisions the bright red canvas with the different streaks and patterns of bold primaries with the accented face shapes.

“Ahh~ Jiminie stop it, they’re just for fun. The department always makes a big deal out of the displays.” Taehyung finally pipes up next to Jimin, a light blush highlighting the tips of his cheekbones and nose. Tae starts to match the smile on the boy sitting next to him, when Jimin turns his attention back to their new table member. “You guys mind if I go grab something to eat?” The others share quick glances, followed by shakes of their heads or shooing hand gestures. “That was the main reason I was coming over to sit with you all. Less so for Jimin to flatter my art.” Taehyung gives the blushing boy next to him a boxy smile with a quick wink, then he’s up from the table in a split second.

Jimin’s eyes track Taehyung as he walks away, but quickly turns his glance back to Hoseok as soon as he realizes he’s being watched..

“Well.. That was something.” Hoseok whispers to him with a wide grin as he nudges Jimin with his elbow. The smaller boy pushes him away with flailing arms and a frazzled, slightly flushed face. Hoseok looks back over to Yoongi sitting next to him, gives him a big smile and brings Jimin in for a rough hug.

Taehyung isn’t gone long enough for Hoseok to tease Jimin about his  _ very  _ flushed face, but as soon as the new boy sits back Hoseok flashes Jimin a smirk and a quick wink. “Oh! Taehyung, you said you did art! Is that your major?” Hoseok says inquisitively as he scoots closer to Yoongi to allow the other two boys equal space again. Taehyung nods between bites of tteokbokki, chewing quickly to answer Hoseok’s question, “Yeah, I just declared last semester. What about you? Do you do art too?” Taehyung asks with wide curious eyes.

“Nah not exactly,to be honest most of what I draw looks like a four year old’s art.” Hoseok giggles at the thought, “I really love all the bright rainbow patterns and weird accents. But I think that makes it cute, ya know?” Hoseok replies as he leans back, finally relaxing back into the conversation again after teasing Jimin. “Jimin did show me your art from a few weeks ago though! It’s really interesting and you definitely have an eye for it.” At the compliment Taehyung smiles, squishing up his cheeks up to his eyes. 

Jimin can’t help but stare at the newest addition to the table, Taehyung looks like a piece of his own art.

_ Uniquely and intriguingly beautiful. _

The night continues much the same way it started, still oddly busy. But it’s only 6:30, most people are gone by 7 or so. Taehyung and Hoseok talk about their preferences in art, how long they’ve both been making art, and eventually fashion tastes come into conversation at some point. Hoseok finds that Taehyung could pull off any outfit after being shown some of Tae’s photos of his art and his occasional photoshoot. Yoongi peeps into conversation to ask Jimin about what he likes to dance to, finding the common ground of piano and classical, they are off to the races of their favorite composers and whether Bach or Tchaikovshy would be more fun to perform alongside. Taehyung and Hoseok occasionally chime in, noting which songs are their favorites, and that they’d love to see the other two do a duet performance of any song they chose.

The conversation changes throughout the night, and just as it seems that the table is starting to wind down, another familiar face appears.

Yoongi looks across the room to see a tall boy with wide shoulders, soft brown hair, and a gentle yet striking face, wandering lost around the back of the cafeteria. He’s wearing a soft white hoodie and light washed jeans, typical of a college student, but he somehow still looks like a model. Yoongi notices that the cafeteria is pretty full since it’s still pretty early in the evening, and the other man looks like he’s facing much the same predicament as the others had been earlier. The tall boy looks like he’s searching for open seats, asking  _ ‘Is this seat taken?’  _ at any table with an extra spot _ ,  _ and  _ everyone  _ has nodded with an apologetic smile.

_ ‘I could invite him over here?’  _ Yoongi thinks to himself as he looks around the table at the other three boys sitting around him chatting and laughing.  _ ‘Not like the rest of us weren’t strangers a half an hour ago.’  _

And that’s all it takes. Then Yoongi is waving to the other boy as he scoots out of the booth. The other boys at the table turn to see Yoongi leaving, and quickly ask where he’s going; only for him to reply with a quick “Be right back.” With that he’s swimming through the crowded tables, flattening to get in between seats in the cramped aisles, but he does  _ finally  _ manage to get to the other man as he’s about to ask another small group if there’s any room for him. 

“Uh..” Yoongi pipes up behind him, poking his shoulder, making the taller boy turn to face him. “Hey..It’s Seokjin, right?” the other man nods with an awkward half smile. “I’m Yoongi, you can come sit with us if you’d like.” Yoongi replies, thumbing over his shoulder to the table far behind him; where the other three are still watching his conversation play out.

“Oh, uh I don’t want to intrude. It’s okay-” Seokjin begins a reply before he notices Yoongi has already started walking back towards the booth. He stands there for a split second before giving a slight bow to the group he was speaking to previously, then quickly following after Yoongi. Making sure not to spill any of his dinner on the way over.

Once they both arrive back over to the others, Seokjin slides in next to Yoongi who reclaims his spot from earlier. The three other boys study at the new addition to the group, waiting for the explanations they have each both given and received already tonight.

“Uh hey I’m Seokjin, but you can call me Jin if you’d like.” he gives the sudden attention a sheepish chuckle, which is met with warm smiles and interested gazes from the rest of the table. Seokjin feels the relief flood his chest, and lets it out with a contented sigh. “Thanks for letting me sit with you all, looking around for a spot tonight was like looking for water in a desert.” he says with a weary but contented smile, and all the boys around him nod in understanding with sounds of agreement.

The conversation starts back up the same usual questions now being thrown Seokjin’s way.  _ Year?  _ “Senior.”  _ Major?  _ “Economics and Communications.”  _ Hobbies?  _ “Tutoring and vocal lessons.”  _ How’d you meet Yoongi hyung? _

_ There’s a pause. _

Yoongi looks over to Seokjin, who currently has a mouthful of noodles hanging from his lips, so he steps in and answers for him. “Well Jin hyung works in the tutoring department on the fourth floor, and the I.T. desk is in the front of the same building..so I’ve seen him around for a while. Everybody has to come to the front desk to sign in if they work in the building, so I remember peoples’ faces and names pretty easily.” Yoongi adds as a justification as he awkwardly scratches at the back of his neck. Seokjin nods along with a smile, slurping up the last bites of his mouthful, finally speaking up again when he wipes his mouth from the soup broth.

“Yeah yeah! I always try to say hello to you when I check in, you’re the only person I ever recognize to be honest.” Seokjin lets out a cute squeaky laugh, finally feeling relaxed enough to unwind and joke around. “Even though I work with people all day I never really remember other peoples’ names, as bad as that sounds. But since I see you almost every afternoon, you’re always the most recognizable. Ya’ know, teal hair and all.” he winks over at Yoongi, who rolls his eyes and fluffs his hair back into place as if it was  _ actually  _ messy.

All five boys pick their conversations back up, chatting back and forth about their hobbies, favorite colors, classes, hometowns; all of them experiencing the thrill of making new friends again.

Everybody thinking the same thing:

_ This is really nice. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again everyone! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, there was a little more content in this one! The next should be pretty similar with our last two boys. So I hope you all look forward to that!   
> There's also a few other pieces in the works for later for all my Sope enthusiasts; so prepare yourself for some fluff and wholesome pinning.  
> See you all again soon!


End file.
